


Don’t be nervous

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Courtship, Digital Art, Fanart, Fancy Wizarding Attire, Hugs, M/M, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a hug and some calming words from your loved one





	Don’t be nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> I really got hung up on the uniforms and subtle romance thing you mentioned, I’m sorry if I didn’t manage to include much beyond that. Shame on me really. It was so much fun to draw this, though! It’s up to your imagination who’s calming who here, by the way. I hope you like it, dear who_la_hoop, and that I could at least fulfil some of your wishes <3

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/79798/79798_original.png)

Click the image for bigger version.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/100676.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
